Beyblade: G-Revolution - Episode 31
is the thirty-first episode of Beyblade: G-Revolution. Plot After a stupendous match between Tyson and Kai, the BBA Revolution triumphs over the Blitzkrieg Boys and become the winners of the Beyblade Championship Tournament. Many fans and news reporters surround Tyson with a variety of questions after the match but Daichi feels left out and ignored. His mind is consumed with the fact he is just a partner and Tyson did all the work. Lastly, he doesn't get the respect that he deserves. He then packs his belongings and quietly sneaks out of the house leaving the sleeping Tyson along with a note that was placed on the table saying that he went training. Daichi roams through the city alley getting prepared for his training so later he can battle Tyson and defeat him. He is then stopped short by a man who's a shopkeeper selling vegetables as they both greet each other. The man tosses Daichi a white radish to him for free. He continues to walk around until a woman from the bakery shop offers him a bag full of doughnuts in which he gladly takes. Another woman from the meat shop gives him a large sausage and then a milkman hands him dairy milk. Soon, he receives many gifts from other shopkeepers throughout the alley and vows to pay them back. Before he leaves town, he pays a visit to Mr. Dickenson. Mr. Dickenson appears to be a little concerned about a sudden situation after reading a stack of paper work. Daichi startles him with a hello. He then glances over at all the trophies which catch his attention. Mr. Dickenson claims they are old. Daichi came to tell him about training on his own and thanks him for all the help and support. Mr. Dickenson receives a phone call and tells Daichi he has to attend a meeting. Daichi leaves the building to begin his training. He launches his Strata Dragoon on the white line. He tries to walk from one tree to the other while keeping balance. Hilary disrupts Daichi's training and he becomes outraged. She gives him a strange look, unclear of what just happened. Daichi yells at her and demands that she leave him alone, making her angry. Hilary almost punches Daichi when Kenny comes to the rescue and grabs Daichi by the back while riding his bike. He then stops as they both noticed a crowd of civilians waiting in a line. Kenny panics hoping to get tickets for Ming Ming's concert after hearing about her coming to town. He then comes up with a plan to get two tickets in order to spend more time with her. But Daichi doesn't seem interested and ditches Kenny. He decides to train further away to avoid distraction. His stomach growls and he eats the food the shopkeepers gave him. A cat steals his doughnut and chases after it. After peeking through the bushes, he notices that it was just trying to find food to feed it's kittens. He offers all his food to them and leaves. Kai shows up and finds the food left behind and knows Daichi was there. After Daichi jumps into a truck, he then comes across an unfamiliar town. He runs into Max and Taro, and it turns out that Daichi didn't actually travel that far. Max invites Daichi over for dinner, which he agrees to. Later that night, Daichi enjoys a home cooked meal Taro whipped up. Max pours mustard on Daichi's steak and asks him to try it now. He then becomes upset and refuses to try it as well as scolding Max for ruining his dinner. Max starts to become frustrated as well and goes back and forth insulting each other. Taro also pours mustard on Daichi's steak too but he rejects it as well. This angers Max, who now understands why Tyson gets frustrated with Daichi. Daichi gets on Max's final nerve by calling him pushy. Then they both decide to Bey Battle to settle the dispute. Max and Daichi launch their Beys into the stadium. Daichi becomes overconfident and thinks he has the upper hand. He then attempts to attack Draciel but Strata Dragoon's attack miss and Draciel swiftly moves behind it and smashes into Strata Dragoon, sending it across the stadium. Draciel attacks again by spinning up the stadium attacking from above causing more damage. Then Daichi declares an attack but Draciel's defensive wall counters Strata Dragoon. It then comes back for more giving out a barrage of attacks but it doesn't seem to affect Draciel. He then begins to have second thoughts, thinking he can defeat Max just because he is the number one champion in which he proclaims. He unleashes more power and pushes Draciel back, much to Max's surprise. Strata Dragoon uses Great Cutter while Draciel uses Gravity Control. As it cuts through the tidal wave, Strata Dragoon left itself wide open as bait. The wave engulfs the Bey sending it out of the stadium which makes Max the winner and that Daichi has to listen to him from now on. Daichi still thinks he shouldn't have lost due to him becoming champion. He decides that Max is stronger than Tyson and will train to be just like him, leaving Max clueless. Tyson looks up at the night sky after reading the note. He shows no concern about Daichi as he just wants to be found by him. Daichi wakes up from his sleep and yells for Max to get up and start training with him as he groans. Major Events *Daichi decides to do individual training in order to defeat Tyson. *Mr. Dickenson shows concern for something that could be a problem for the BBA. *It's discovered that Kai and Max are no longer part of the Blitzkrieg Boys or the PPB All Starz. *Ming-Ming makes her debut, albeit in a cameo on a poster. *Max defeats Daichi. *Max becomes Daichi's training partner. Characters *Tyson Granger *Daichi Sumeragi *Mr. Dickenson *Hilary Tachibana *Kenny *Kai Hiwatari *Max Tate *Taro Tate *Ming-Ming (poster only) Beyblades *Dragoon GT *Dranzer GT *Strata Dragoon G *Draciel G Featured Beybattles *Max Tate (Draciel G) vs Daichi Sumeragi (Strata Dragoon G) = Max & Draciel G Trivia * As of this episode, Hilary is seen sporting a new outfit. * Mr. Dickenson's mood in this episode foreshadows the BBA's upcoming fall. Gallery tumblr_oo8x34HSF61w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oo8wzgRL1r1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oo8x17D9501w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oo8x0aIpKu1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_lt82b1D75Y1ql914ko1_1280.png tumblr_lt690b0eW31ql914ko1_1280.png Max Vs. Daichi.jpg Enraged Max.jpg Dickenson G-Rev.jpg Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Episodes Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Episodes